League of Extraordinary Alliances
The League is now a defunct grouping of alliances, having dissolved itself after the end of The Second Great War. Contents of the Treaty The League Preamble - Unity This treaty is intended to recognize the undying bonds of friendship and commitment between all signatory alliances of this agreement. It recognizes that what is in the best interests of one signatory alliance is equally in the interests of all other alliances, and that a united path forward is the greatest path forward. Under the terms of this agreement, an attack on one alliance shall be considered an attack on all alliances. Article I – Senate A. - The Senate shall consist of one vote per signatory alliance. Each signatory alliance may decide who will represent them in any voting matter at any time. The Senate shall reach decisions via a 75%+1 majority vote of signatory alliances unless otherwise specified. B. - The Senate shall be charged with deciding on the admittance of new signatory alliances as well as voting on Amendments to the treaty. C. - The Senate shall conduct all diplomatic operations including but not limited to the negotiation of blanket League treaties, cease fires, and terms of peace; ensuring communication between the signatory alliances; and representing the signatory alliances to Cyberverse through the use of joint statements and news broadcasts when appropriate. Blanket League treaties require unanimous approval by the Senate to pass into law. D. - The Senate shall conduct all military operations including but not limited to providing for the security and defense of all signatories; maintaining a competent and capable defense force; coordinating military operations between the signatory alliances; regulating the efficient use and movement of war aid; and organizing information and intelligence to ensure the safety and well-being of all signatory alliances. The Senate may not under any circumstances vote to launch an offensive war. Article II - Amendments Any signatory alliance may present an amendment of the treaty to the standing Senate at any time with the support of one (1) other signatory alliance. After presenting the amendment to the Senate, a period of no less than three (3) days and no more than seven (7) of debate shall commence. After such a time as the debate has concluded, either by decision before seven days have passed, or by time constraint, a voting period of undetermined length shall commence. The voting period shall end after every signatory alliance has cast their ballot. All amendments require unanimous approval by the Senate to pass into law. Article III - War and Peace A. - By signing this treaty, all signatory alliances agree to increase the level of inter-alliance co-operation on all issues to the point where, should one alliance be attacked, all other alliances can be considered involved in said conflict on a military level within 72 hours unless deemed otherwise as per Article III, Section B. The failure of an individual signatory alliance to become involved can be considered a de-facto evocation of the cancellation terms of Article V, Section B. B. - Should one alliance be of the opinion that their entrance into a war is not in the interests of fairness or justice, they may make an appropriate legislative or judiciary vote within the first 72 hours of it starting in order to prevent entrance into said war. Evoking this article is not cause for cancellation of this treaty under Article V, Section B. C. - Peace terms for the ending of any conflict involving signatory alliances must involve all signatory alliances, and may not afford each alliance the right to seek out separate peace terms unless sanctioned under the terms of Article III, Section B. Article IV – Inter-Signatory Communication All alliances agree and are encouraged to participate in increased issuing of joint statements, supporting each other in diplomatic efforts and the conduction of military planning. All alliances are encouraged to give limited access of their private forums to other signatories in an effort to increase communication between signatories; the individual signatories will determine the extent of said access. Article V – League Membership A. - Should an alliance wish to join and sign this treaty after the initial signing, the petitioning alliance must have received a unanimous vote in the Senate before signing the treaty. B. - Through cancellation, a signatory becomes disassociated with the terms of this treaty completely. A canceling alliance accepts that they may not engage in any hostile action against any other signatory alliance for 72 hours following their initiation of the cancellation. All obligations contained in this treaty other than the final terms of cancellation are dissolved upon said action. Canceling this treaty does not interfere with any treaties previously signed by a signatory. Article VI – External Treaties This treaty does not interfere with previously signed treaties between the signatory alliances unless an act of war has been committed against a signatory alliance, in which case this document takes precedence over said previously signed documents. This treaty does not interfere with previously signed treaties with non-signatories unless an act of war has been committed against a signatory alliance, in which case this document takes precedence. Conclusion By signing this treaty, all alliances recognize that it is enacted unto perpetuity, and will serve to protect the interests of all alliances that are an active signatory. IX. Signatories Signed for the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (GATO): Chris Kaos - Assembly Chairman Vincent Xander - Assembly Chairman for Foreign Affairs BenPG - Minister of Foreign Affairs Letum - Mr. Wonderful Signed for the National Alliance of Arctic Countries (NAAC): AirMe - Protector of the NAAC Virillus - Vice Protector of the NAAC AlmightyGrub - NAAC Minister of Defense Thunderforge - NAAC Minister of Foreign Affairs Mystyn - NAAC Minister of the Interior Schecterville - NAAC Minister of Education Jayvan913 - NAAC Minister of Recruiting The NAAC Senate Signed for the International Communist Party (ICP): The People of the International Communist Party Signed for the League of Small Superpowers (LOSS): Portuguese Rebel - Consul of Loss Rebirth of Gorniar - Minister of Foreign Affairs idriveavw - Minister of Internal Affairs Trace ~ Minister of Recruitment New Reverie - Praetor of the Senate Noob Destroyer - Questor of the Senate +Zeke+ - Questor of the Senate Drugsup - Consul Emeritus Signed for the Allied Coalition of International Defense (ACID) Emperor Marxus IV - Triumvir Cato the Younger - Triumvir Cobrastrike - Triumvir ' Signed for The Organization of Imperial Nations (OIN):' US of Europe - Chancellor Bush 84 - Vice-Chancellor Cripple - Secretary of Foreign Relations Thingol - Minister of War Micro Miner - Minister of the Economy Dark Wizard - Minister of the Interior IX.3 Signatories that left before the dissolution of the League GOLD CDS LUE SWF BTA External links *The unveiling of The League *ACID accepted into The League *League announcement to keep on fighting *OIN accepted into The League *LUE leaves the League. *Ceasefire with The Initiative *Dissolution of the League Category:The League Category:LUEnited Nations Category:Coalition of Dark States Category:International Communist Party Category:League of Small Superpowers Category:National Alliance of Arctic Countries Category:Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties